Rachel Roth (Teen Titans)
Raven is the daughter of a demon named Trigon and a woman from Gotham named Amanda, she is called Arella by the people of her home dimension, Azarath. She came to Earth and became a member of the Teen Titans. Biography ''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo ''To be added TV Movies ''Apprentice ''To be added ''Aftershock When Terra returns in "Aftershock", and when she and Raven fight one-on-one, Raven confesses angrily that she honestly ''did trust Terra, and that Terra's betrayal hurt her (and the rest of the team) deeply. She loses her cool and scares Terra, being defeated because of her anger. It's implied that Raven (and the rest of the team) forgave Terra after she sacrificed herself to save everyone from a volcano. ''Titans East ''To be added ''The End Slade and an army of Trigon's fire demons attacked Titans Tower to fetch Raven. The Titans decided to fight him, but Raven, unwilling to see her dearest friends hurt on her behalf, knocked them out of the fight and secretly imbued them with some of her powers to protect them from the apocalypse to come. When the portal was opened with her powers, Raven was apparently consumed, but in fact her human half remained alive in Trigon's domain, regressed to childhood and left powerless. Left in a world turned into a living horror, the Titans still refused to give up without a fight. With some help from Slade (who had been betrayed by Trigon) Robin made his way to Trigon's underworld, found Raven and took her back to the surface, even though she was spiritually shattered by her role in the shaping of events. Finally, the Titans and Slade faced Trigon in a final onslaught. But even as they were struck down, Raven realized that all was not hopeless, and this sparked her low spirits back into life and let her regain her powers and her true age. Under her new-found righteous wrath, she used the sum of her powers to destroy Trigon, reverting Earth back to the way it was and finally ridding herself from the last vestiges of her dreaded heritage. Homecoming ''To be added ''Calling All Titans'' Raven went to Herald's dimension and gave him a Titans Communicator. When the Brotherhood of Evil began rounding the Titans up, Raven managed to escape and invaded the base with Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Melvin's mental appirition, Bobby. While Raven fought, she told the children that they couldn't fight anyone bigger than them. After the defeat of the Brotherhood, Raven went with the other Titans to confront Dr. Light, who was robbing a bank. Powers *Telekinesis *Flight *Energy manipulation Relationships *Robin - Friend and leader. *Cyborg - Friend and teammate. *Beast Boy - Friend and teammate. *Starfire - Friend and teammate. *Terra - Fiend turned enemy. *Slade - Enemy. *Trigon - Father and enemy. *Arella - Mother. *Brushogun - Enemy. Gallery 512 117.jpg|Raven tells the kids not to fight anyone bigger than them. TTTE Raven.jpg|Raven frees herself from her father.|link=Teen Titans: The End 004 290.jpg|Raven reads up on Brushogun.|link=Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Characters Category:Teen Titans: Apprentice Characters Category:Teen Titans: Aftershock Characters Category:Teen Titans: Titans East Characters Category:Teen Titans: The End Characters Category:Teen Titans: Homecoming Characters Category:Teen Titans: Calling All Titans Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Demons Category:Flight Category:Telekinetics